


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08 reaction, Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>Takes place after Kurt ran to Blaine’s apartment in 6x08, after they got back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one today, but I really like it, it seems... fitting (or maybe I'm just really tired).

They were supposed to take things slow this time, but they couldn’t wait. Right after Kurt ran all the way to Blaine’s apartment, rushing in, baring his heart and soul and after a long kiss, full of passion and longing, they knew they needed to talk. But that could wait.

Stumbling into Blaine’s bedroom, their clothes ended up scattered everywhere on the floor, as they fell into bed, their bodies moving together, as if they were dancing a dance they had never forgotten. Gentle touches, passionate kisses, wanton moans and gasps, everything both Kurt and Blaine thought they would never get to experience with each other again.

After what seemed like hours, they were lying in the bed, wrapped tightly around each other, panting, their naked bodies glistening with sweat. The room smelled of sex, but none of that mattered, as they lied still, simply looking into each other’s eyes. For now, all that mattered was the love between them, love that was palpable in the air and the rhythm of their hearts, the hearts that were beating together in time, each man finally by the side of his one true love, the love of his life, the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

Nothing else mattered.

They would talk tomorrow.

For now, their love was enough. Enough for them to believe that they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/139259101449/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
